Danger is everywhere
by cammiemorganrules
Summary: Cammie is the number 1 spy in the world as a teen. She is also the best dancer and singer. She hasn't met that certain Blaackthorne boy. But when she attends Blackthorne with the whole junior class, what will happen. Will she be safe? Better than summary
1. The top spies

**Ok this is my second Gallagher girl book. I would like to inform you of a few things.**

**1. The first book has only happened. No Zach. Not yet at least. (But you do know Macey.) **

**2. The characters are OOC. So don't tell me what I already know.  
**

**Enjoy. **

* * *

Cammie POV

Reasons I'm not like ordinary girls:

1.I don't wear makeup like ever.

2. Well duh. I'm a spy.

Hey I'm Cammie. I go to the Gallagher academy. I have my three best friends: Macey, Liz, and Bex. I have my godfather and my mother. My father is dead. Thanks to the COC. The circle of cavan if you didn't catch that. I love to sing and dance. I am known for many things.

#1 singer in the world.

#1 in the best dance group (me and my sisters)

#1 spy in the _world. _

Yes. i am the number 1 spy. Better than Joe Solomon. And Rachel Morgan. Better than the director (James) himself. I do what I want. That's how I roll. The top list of spies. This is classified, so tell anyone and I will kill you personally.

1. Me.

2. Zach Goode. (I have heard about him. Never met him.)

3. James Douglas. (the director.)

4. Joe Solomon.

5. Rachel Morgan.

6. Abby Cameron.

7. Bex Baxter.

8. Grant Newman. (still don't know who he is. I heard hes a ladies man.)

9. Macey McHenry.

10. Will Vince. (don't know him.)

Best hackers in the world:

1. Liz Sutton. (that's my girl!)

2. Jonas Williams. (I think he is associated with Newman and Goode.)

3. Yours truly. Me.

So, when I heard I was going to go to a boys school and dance and sing and attend it, It was no biggy. I mean I have been shot before. I have been kidnapped. For me, this is like a walk in the park. Literally. But then again. Boys.

"Ladies. The junior class will be attending Blackthorne this year. Pack it up and be ready to leave at quarter to 3." My favorite teacher Joe Solomon said. He was the one that raised me. My parents were to busy and I was always with Joe. I love him! He's amazing. "Be ready to preform. The boys will be expecting it." Awkward. Oh well. Got to go pack.

I new my friends were excited but they were holding it in. I had know about a month ago. I wasn't supposed to, but i tend to spy a little to much. "Hey girls." I said to the whole junior class. "Hope your ready to dance to every time we touch and bad romance." I said.

"Uh yeah!" They yelled back. We all went to our rooms and got all of our stuff, including our dance uniforms. This aught to be a fun year.

* * *

Love it! Hate it. I don't know until you review. Should I keep going. What do you think about here being #1 spy in the world.


	2. The performance

Hey guys. Love yall. You guys are the best reviewers ever. I would like to tell you all to go to .com (site is spelled like that) and click the button to give free food. There is a way to do that under each category. Like Endangered animals. or Literature. Please, help make a difference. And if you do, please PM me and tell me and I will dedicate my chapter to you for making our world a better place. Thank you and God bless you.

ALSO: a correction. Cammie's dad is alive. So are Zachs parents. Cammie's dad and Zachs dad are tied with Solomon for best spy in the world list. Zachs mom is tied with rachel. Thank you.

* * *

(previous chapter insert)

So, when I heard I was going to go to a boys school and dance and sing and attend it, It was no biggy. I mean I have been shot before. I have been kidnapped. For me, this is like a walk in the park. Literally. But then again. Boys.

"Ladies. The junior class will be attending Blackthorne this year. Pack it up and be ready to leave at quarter to 3." My favorite teacher Joe Solomon said. He was the one that raised me. My parents were to busy and I was always with Joe. I love him! He's amazing. "Be ready to preform. The boys will be expecting it." Awkward. Oh well. Got to go pack.

I new my friends were excited but they were holding it in. I had know about a month ago. I wasn't supposed to, but i tend to spy a little to much. "Hey girls." I said to the whole junior class. "Hope your ready to dance to every time we touch and bad romance." I said.

"Uh yeah!" They yelled back. We all went to our rooms and got all of our stuff, including our dance uniforms. This aught to be a fun year.

* * *

All the junior class headed to the gate of Gallagher to meet Solomon. There were rumors everywhere. Rumors I have heard: 1. We are going to Blackthorne because of a threat and if we don't go someone will blow up the Gallagher academy. 2. I had fallen in love with the #2 spy in the world and organized this so I could be with him. (Yeah right. It's a boy.) 3. Solomon was going to kill us all because he was a double agent. False, FALSE, and False.

"Oh my gosh!!!" Tina squealed a little to loud for my likings. "Boys!!" She sighed. "EVERYWHERE!"

I wanted to laugh at Tina, but I didn't. She was a sister, and sisters don't (normally) make fun of other sisters. So I kept my mouth shut. "Yup." I said. We boarded the helicopter and Bex raised an eyebrow at me.

"How long have you known Cam?" She questioned.

"A month." I replied.

"A month! How could you not have told us?" Liz said.

"I was busy at the time." I said. Very true. i was at CIA headquarters for crying out loud.

"True." Bex said. The year had only started two days ago. So I didn't really have time to tell them.

The rest of the ride consisted of my friend babbling on about stuff. I wasn't really paying attention. I was deep in thought thinking about thing like:

1. How my face is the #1 most wanted face by the COC.

2. How my phone is my lifeline. (I forgot to mention this but Cammie's phone number is given to very few people. Not even her friends know it. if anything should go wrong, they will call or text her. She must leave it on at ALL times.)

3. How I was going to be up against a guy my age, who is the number 2 spy in the world. Not that I'm worried. It's a guy. He can't be that good.

We got to Blackthorne and went to our rooms.. We were going to be singing and dancing on the first night we met the guys but that night was 1 day away. Our outfits were teal, over the sholder dresses and they were really pretty. (look at the link on my profile.) It flares out at the bottom. I love the costumes.

I sighed as my friends walked out to go to dinner. We were on coms units so I could hear everything. Solomon wanted me to be a surprise, so for 2 whole stupid days I am stuck in this room. Not leaving.

Dr. Steve, Blackthornes headmaster was getting up to make a speech. "Good evening gentlemen. I have some very good news for you all. You will be able to meet the number #1 spy in the world on Monday." (today is sunday.) Forks dropped. "I am not done. We also have some very bright lady spies joining us for the year. Come on out." I assumed they walked in when dishes fell on the floor. It didn't sound pretty. But when the guys came back to life, there was whistling and whooping. Oh my gosh. We were staying with these immature guys. I expected more from them than that.

"Ha. Well that sounds like it is going well." I said through the coms.

"Yeah. Just perfect." Macey said. "Little drooling boys everywhere always makes my day." She said sarcastically. I smiled. There's Macey for you.

"Hey." A boy said. "I'm Grant. Grant Newman. Care to join us?" He asked. Oh my gosh. He was one of the top ten spies. I wanted to know more so I told Bex through coms. to say yes.

"Sure." She said.

"Cool." Grant answered. "This is Jonas Walker, Will Smith, and Zach Goode." Well, my friends picked the right group of boys.

"I'm Bex. This is Liz and that's Macey."Bex said.

"Are you guys excited to meet the number one spy in the world. We hacked his profile and his name is Mark. He is good. But my boy Zach here can take him soon. Apparently he is 23 and -" He was cut of by the girls laughing. They didn't know I made a fake profile. Oh well. They do now.

"Can we?" Bex asked 2 minutes and 43 seconds later after laughing. I knew she was talking to me, but the boys were all confused. It was really funny.

"Sure." I replied. Knowing Bex this aught to be good.

"Where do you get your information from? Wikipedia?" Bex asked.

"No, why?" The boy Jonas asked clearly hurt.

"First of all the number 1 spy in the world is a _girl._" I think that amazed them. "Second, her name is Cammie and she can beat up Joe Solomon and Rachel Morgan and so many others." Bex said.

It was the first time I heard the Goode boy talk. "She's good." He said. "Everywhere we checked it said she was Mark."

"Tell him I said thanks." I said through coms.

"She said thanks." Macey said.

"Wait, she was listening." The goode boy said.

"Yup." Liz said.

"Tell him that they are good too. I mean they got by Malcolm. (That was the first part, he was apparently the number 1 spy) and tell them that I think Goode is good too. Number 2, isn't that bad." I said.

"She says to tell you guys that your good too. I guess you saw Malcolm. He was the first test. She says most people don't get passed him. But to get to Mark, thats pretty good. Also she says to tell you Zach, that your good. Number 2. Impressive." Bex said.

"When do we get to meet her?" Zach asked.

"Tomorrow." Bex said. They talked and said stuff the rest of dinner. I was tired and asleep before they returned. We were preforming after (well before for us) breakfast in the morning. Got to get beauty sleep.

* * *

The next morning

"Wake up Cammie or I will do something totally illegal to you." I got out of bed.

"Jeeze. I was coming. Sorry." I said.

"Cammie we are getting you ready first." Macey said. We all always helped eachother get ready. And they attacked me. I mean nail filers and makeup. My head really hurt. Liz was doing something painful to it. Oh well.

We were all finally ready, and as soon as we heard the boys were in the dinning room, we slipped out and went into the auditoriums. We waited until people started to come in. Finally. They were all seated and Solomon came to tell us to begin. All the girls went to take their places. I stayed back just like rehearsed. The music started to play. And I sang

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive._

I walked out onto the stage and to the center. I was about to continue, when my phone rang. "Crap." I muttered knowing this wouldn't be good. I had a mic hooked up to me and I took it of. I heard people muttering about how rude this was. Whatever. I flipped my phone out. "Hello." I said.

"Mrs. Morgan." i held the phone to my ear and walked around. It was my father.

"Dad?" I asked.

"Yes. The Goode parents are missing. I am going to go after them. You are not safe. People are in that school Cam. They are in the hall and they are going to be in the auditorium. Don't let them get you." He said.

* * *

OMG I AM EVIL AND I KNOW IT!! CLiffy!! If you go to and click the buttons let me know. Love ya!!


	3. The fight

Sorry I haven't updated. Heres a new chapter. :)

* * *

_I walked out onto the stage and to the center. I was about to continue, when my phone rang. "Crap." I muttered knowing this wouldn't be good. I had a mic hooked up to me and I took it of. I heard people muttering about how rude this was. Whatever. I flipped my phone out. "Hello." I said._

_"Mrs. Morgan." i held the phone to my ear and walked around. It was my father._

_"Dad?" I asked._

_"Yes. The Goode parents are missing. I am going to go after them. You are not safe. People are in that school Cam. They are in the hall and they are going to be in the auditorium. Don't let them get you." He said.

* * *

_

Great. Not. Everyone was starring at me. My mom, Mr. Solomon included. I mean this is big! I walked out of the auditorium but on my way, I screamed. "SOLOMON!!" I heard him coming to me. He didn't talk. I knew back in the auditorium the teachers weren't letting the kids out which probably wasn't pleasing Bex. Oh well. Just then I saw them. Ninjas. I took one down, and slapped a napintine (I don't know how to spell that) patch on his head. Then I round house kicked another and he went cold. Another tried to punch me put I flipped him and punched him. There were only 3 of them so I left Solomon. They really weren't that good. And there was supposed to be chaos in about 32 seconds. I walked in and was bombarded with questions. "Cammie, what's going on?" For the first time they looked scared. Just then I was shot in the leg. I didn't fall, didn't flinch. I just round house kicked the guy and the fight was back on.

I was loosing blood. I knew it. But there were fifteen ninjas circling me. No one was helping me. They were all in perplexity. 3 minutes past and I had 15 limp bodies in front of me. My leg didn't really hurt. I went to go help Solomon. I didn't limp. I walked. Sturdy. I saw Solomon with another 30 ninjas circling him. In about 7 minutes they were all down. Were just that good.

I walked back into the auditorium, again. Everyone was starring. I had a big cut on my face and a bullet in my leg. I got out pretty well. "Hey everyone." I said, putting back on my mic. Solomon was growing impatient; I refused to go get my leg patched up currently. "I'm Cammie the Chameleon. Blackthorne has just had an attack by the Circle of Cavan. They want me and will do whatever they can to get me. Now I am telling this to you to warn you. Please be careful. Thank you." I said and walked off the stage and into the crowd. No one moved but my mother, Solomon, my friends, and 3 boys. Solomon was leading me to the hospital area where I would be patched up. It really didn't hurt that bad. I mean I have been shot many, many times. This was just the same.

We walked into a very nice hospital facility. It had nice beds. I was worried. My father was gone. he may certainly never come back. As soon as I am patched up, I will be leaving to help him. I mean these were his best friends. I decided to not tell the Goode boy. I had a feeling he would go crazy if he knew. So I kept my mouth shut. Anyways, I didn't know who he was. Solomon started the procedure. He wanted m to take medicine to make me got to sleep. Of course I sad no. I wanted to talk. "Hey. I'm Cammie." I said to the boys even though they already knew that. Never hurts to be polite.

"Hey. I'm Zach Goode." Zach said. He had a nice smile and wavy brown hair. The most interesting thing about him was his emerald eyes. They were eery and enchanting. "This is Jonas." He pointed to a shyer boy. He was the number 2 hacker. Good for him. "And that's Grant." He pointed to a guy attempting to flirt with Bex. It wasn't going to well, but I knew Bex was enjoying it. Man, whoever said hes a ladies man, was right. Bex was playfully smaking him on the arm, but I knew that even though she wasn't trying, it probably still hurt. Bad. Poor boy. He will wake up with bruises after knowing Bex for a day.

"Cool." I said.

"All done." Solomon said.

"Thanks Solomon, you're the best." I said and gave him a hug. He hugged me back. And of course things just couldn't stay simple. Because that would be far, far to easy.

People in black came out of the roof and grabbed me. Before I could fight, a napintine patch was slapped on by head. ....

.....

I woke up later in a dark room. Other people were here. Well, some dude with a mustache and his fun buddies. I decided to annoy him. "Hey sweet thin-" I was cut of. Rude.

"Shut up." He said.

"Make me." i said. This would be fun.

He charged me and I dogged easily. "What's your name?" I asked batting my eyelashes. He charged again.

"Bob." He said.

"Bob. Bahb." I was saying his name over and over again like a goat. It was really funny to me. But not to him.

"Shut up." He said. He lunged again and I flipped him.

"Enough." A voice said and I turned to see.

* * *

So? What do you think. Do you like bahb? What do you think? REVIEW!!!


	4. The interview

Sorry. It took me forever!!! And I know!! So I wrote this!! My other story will be up tonight. Should I write a maximum ride crossover with twilight??? I don't know if I should start a new story or not, (but of course either way, I will update my story.)

* * *

Previously:

People in black came out of the roof and grabbed me. Before I could fight, a napintine patch was slapped on by head. ....

.....

I woke up later in a dark room. Other people were here. Well, some dude with a mustache and his fun buddies. I decided to annoy him. "Hey sweet thin-" I was cut of. Rude.

"Shut up." He said.

"Make me." i said. This would be fun.

He charged me and I dogged easily. "What's your name?" I asked batting my eyelashes. He charged again.

"Bob." He said.

"Bob. Bahb." I was saying his name over and over again like a goat. It was really funny to me. But not to him.

"Shut up." He said. He lunged again and I flipped him.

"Enough." A voice said and I turned to see.

* * *

Cammie POV

Aunt Abby. She's a double agent. Crap. That can't be good. She's dangerous. "Sup Auntie A." I said trying to sound cool and not at all worried. They all seemed to be convinced. Good.

"Ok. Sweetie." She said not so nicely. "Either you get the Alumni disk or your pathetic father and his friends die." Why do they all have to be obsessed with this disk? Sure, I mean it does have the names of the Gallagher Girls, but still. At least one other villain could want like something else.

"Whatever. Um. No. I do what I want when I want." Man. She didn't like that. She came and bet me with a chair. Hard. But I wasn't showing any emotions. None. Zip.

Zach POV

We couldn't do anything about Cammie being gone. I hate to say this, but I think, I Zachary Goode am falling in love with her. And I'm a spy and let me say that is never good. What have I gotten myself into? We didn't know where they were, so we are hear at Gallagher, much to everyones dislike. Her friends and Solomon all wanted to go. So did her mom but they knew it was going to be reckless if they tried that, and needed a plan first. Liz and Jonas were finally able to hack the COC and find information on her, but nothing on her location. Of course.

_Cameron Anne Morgan Updated 1 hour ago_

_Cameron, or Cammie, or flirty annoying girl, is being a stupid, obnoxious, annoying girl. She is flirting with everyone merely to annoy. And it works. She called me Bahb. Stupid girl. -Bob  
_

_She is a smart butt. She will get what she deserves soon enough. - Abby Morgan_

Wait a second. Isn't that like her aunt? "Solomon. Isn't Abby Morgan her aunt?" I asked.

"Um. Yes. I had know idea." He said.

"Yeah. So she is a double agent?" I asked.

"Exactly." He said kind of scared. If Solomon was scared, it couldn't be good. Oh god. The girl I may possibly fall for, may be in trouble. Over my dead body.

We got another update 3 minutes later.

_Cameron Anne Morgan (Really freakin annoying) Updated 3 minutes ago_

_Ugg. You cannot hurt this girl. I hit her with a chair numerous times, then kicked her, used a knife to cut her leg. No cry in pain. Which sucks. I can't get her to show any emotion. -Abby_

_Interview with the girl: _

_Interviewer: How are you?_

Girl: I'm fine, what about you?  


_Interviewer: Bored._

Girl: How can you be? I mean hello. I'm hear. The parties right here so no need to ruin it. I mean raise the roof. Or do something. Your kind of making my spirits go down.  


Interviewer: How are you not in pain? And how can you be this annoying?

_Girl: Aww. You think I'm annoying. That's so mean!! *starts sobbing* *after 3 minutes starts laughing hard* Really. It's not that hard. I mean, I am a spy. I thought you were one too. And I'm not even being annoying. You want to see annoying. I'll show you annoying. *sings loud* I know a song that gets on your nerves, get on your nerves, gets on your nerves, gets on your nerves, I know a song that gets on your nerves and this is how it goes. I know a song that gets on your nerves, get on your nerves, gets on your nerves, gets on your nerves, I know a song that gets on your nerves and this is how it goes. I know a song that gets on your nerves, get on your nerves, gets on your nerves, gets on your nerves, I know a song that gets on your nerves and this is how it goes. I know a song-_

_Interviewer: Shut up for the love of god._

_Girl: Make me. _

_Interviewer: Abby!!_

Girl: Oh. Yeah. Like I'm scared of her. Whatever.

_Abby: Behave child and you won't be hurt. _

_Girl: Oh well, in that case, it changes everything. I know a song that gets on your nerves, get on your nerves, gets on your nerves, gets on your nerves, I know a song that gets on your nerves and this is how it goes. I know a song that gets on your nerves, get on your nerves, gets on your nerves, gets on your nerves, I know a song that gets on your nerves and this is how it goes. I know a song that gets on your nerves, get on your nerves, gets on your nerves, gets on your nerves, I know a song that gets on your nerves and this is how it goes. I know a song-_

_Abby and Interviewer: Shut up!! _

_Girl: This interview has come to and end._

Interviewer: Since when do you say so.

Girl: Since the moment I stepped through the door. 

_Girl is taken and whipped again. No tears, no sigh she hurts. And then. Crap. She escaped._

We all were stunned and we were going to go to sleep. People were going to watch for updates. I would be from 1 to 3 am. I was lying down thinking. Ok. I have officially even more respect for Cammie than I did already. She's brave, fearless, funny, smart, beautiful, and probably safe. I am falling... in love. Good night Gallagher girl, where ever you are. And with that, I drifted off to sleep.


	5. The escape

Hey!! I have a new story!! Go check it out. It is called: I spy some bird kids :) Anyways. Here's the next chapter.

* * *

Previously

_Girl: This interview has come to and end._

_Interviewer: Since when do you say so._

_Girl: Since the moment I stepped through the door._

_Girl is taken and whipped again. No tears, no sigh she hurts. And then. Crap. She escaped._

___We all were stunned and we were going to go to sleep. People were going to watch for updates. I would be from 1 to 3 am. I was lying down thinking. Ok. I have officially even more respect for Cammie than I did already. She's brave, fearless, funny, smart, beautiful, and probably safe. I am falling... in love. Good night Gallagher girl, where ever you are. _And with that, I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Zach POV

"Dude. Dude." Grant said and threw a pillow at me.

"Hum." I mumbled.

"Zachy, get your lazy butt up! It's your watch." Oh right.

"Fine. But call me Zachy again and your dead." I said. I went to sit at the computer. There was another update: I clicked on it. "Hey everyone. There's an update." I said and I clicked on it. Everyone ran to me.

_Updated 32 seconds ago_

_Cameron Anne really annoying Morgan_

_Crap. That stupid girl found the Goodes and freed them. But they left her to find Chris alone and went on home. She'll never find him. Of course, she won't give up until we kill her. -Abby. _

There was more but I couldn't read it. Those were my parents. They left her to fend for themselves. How could they do that? "Zach." Solomon said trying to calm me.

"What!" I yelled. Frustrated, I ran out. Solomon was right behind me, though. He caught up to me and I sat down.

"Zach. I know your parents left her but there is a reason they did. Now, I don't know what that may be, but there is a reason. And you don't know Cam like I do. She is strong, and will fight till the end. That was not the last you saw of her. She is to good for them, and will eventually outsmart them and find her father. The two of the, will live." Solomon said.

"YEAH! AND HOW DO YOU KNOW?" I yelled. This was to much.. stress. I may always act tough, but I'm a spy. Thats what I am supposed to do. Never show emotions. And yet, I am showing them for a girl I have never met. I mean I have seen, but not met. "I'm sorry Solomon. You're right." I said.

"I am always right. And so is my goddaughter. She will be fine."

"She found her father! The Goode's helped! There all running away! They should be fine." Bex yelled from the room, which is very far. She's got some voice I tell ya.

"Coming!" I yelled. "lets go Solomon." I said.

Cammie POV

I found my father, easily. The Goode's had followed the plan. We were off. We were running through the COC place, which is an old jail. Figures. We got out. "Let's go to the airport." I said and they nodded their heads in agreement. We ran to the airpot. It was only 3 miles away. An easy jog. We went to the airport and my dad showed his CIA badge and got us on a private airplane right away. Cool right. "I got to go call my friends and Solomon and mom before they do something stupid." I dug my phone out of my pocket and called Bex.

She picked up right away. "Cammie! Are you ok? Oh my gosh? Well are you? Say something?" In the background I heard a boy say to put it on speaker.

"Jeez. Bex. I would if you let me talk. We are fine. Who are you with?" I asked.

"Liz, Macey, Solomon, your mom, Grant, Jonas, and Zach."

"Ok. Cool. Well, my dad and I are fine. So are the Goodes." Mrs. Goode came up crying. She realized I was talking to her son.

"Can I talk to him? I haven't seen him in a year? I was captured before and then he was at school."

"Of course." I told her. "Bex. Hand the phone to Zach. It's his mom. Tell mom to call dads phone. Bye." I said and gave Mrs. Goode the phone.

I walked over to my dad and sat down with him. "Hey. Mom's going to call." I said and just then the phone rang. Creepy, right.

"Oh Chris. You could have been killed!! And Cammie, since when has Abby been a double agent?" She said.

"Ah. You saw that did ya?" I said and knew I had a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

So what do you think? Check out my new story please!!


	6. Nothing can ever be right

Hey!! I don't know what to say!! Check out my other stories!! Enjoy!!!

* * *

Previous:

I dug my phone out of my pocket and called Bex.

She picked up right away. "Cammie! Are you ok? Oh my gosh? Well are you? Say something?" In the background I heard a boy say to put it on speaker.

"Jeez. Bex. I would if you let me talk. We are fine. Who are you with?" I asked.

"Liz, Macey, Solomon, your mom, Grant, Jonas, and Zach."

"Ok. Cool. Well, my dad and I are fine. So are the Goodes." Mrs. Goode came up crying. She realized I was talking to her son.

"Can I talk to him? I haven't seen him in a year? I was captured before and then he was at school."

"Of course." I told her. "Bex. Hand the phone to Zach. It's his mom. Tell mom to call dads phone. Bye." I said and gave Mrs. Goode the phone.

I walked over to my dad and sat down with him. "Hey. Mom's going to call." I said and just then the phone rang. Creepy, right.

"Oh Chris. You could have been killed!! And Cammie, since when has Abby been a double agent?" She said.

"Ah. You saw that did ya?" I said and knew I had a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

Things I will have to eventually explain:

1. To Everyone: When Abby became a double agent  
2. To Zach: Why I didn't tell him his parents were missing.  
3. How and why I know everything. (but I will probably avoid the subject)

"Cammie. Come to Gallagher and meet us in your room. We have a lot to talk about." My mom said.

"Alright. Be there in 4 hours 27 minutes and 21 seconds roughly." I replied.

"Good. I can't wait to see everyone." My mother said and hung up the phone.

"So. Dad. How have you been? And why did you leave without me? You see what that got you in to? " I asked.

"I just didn't want you to get hurt. If you got hurt, so many people would be affected. And in a very negative way."

"But. You could have been killed!!" I said.

"So could you!!!" He said right back.

"But neither of us were. So I guess that time it was ok. But I was scared. And I for one, am never scared." I said.

"I'm sorry to put you through stress Cam." My dad said. "I just wanted you safe."

"Alright. If you would excuse me, I am tired." I said. I fell asleep shortly after that.

4 hours 27 minutes and 21 seconds later.

We were in front of the mansion. We got out of the "borrowed lamborgini" and walked up. "Cammie!" Bex, Liz, and Macey yelled!! And then they attacked me in a hug!

"God. Cam. We were so worried about you!" Bex said letting her british accent leak through heavily.

I looked around. My mom was crying into my dads shoulder silently. Mr. and Mrs. Goode were with there son I presume. Grant and Jonas were there too. "I'm just glad everyone is happy and safe." I sighed. Everything was for once going well.

I walked over to where the boys were. "Hi. I'm Cammie. And you are?" I asked, even though I knew the answer.

"Grant." A boy with tousled hair and blue eyes said. "And this is Jonas." He pointed to a boy with dark brown hair and brown eyes. By now Mr. and Mrs. Goode had gone to talk to my parents. "And this is my man Zachy." He said giving his friend a nuggie. He was slapped for that.

"Cool. They say your good Morgan." Grant said.

My friends walked over then. "Oh. She is. You better step up your game blackthorne if you want to come close to her." Macey said.

"Mace." I said.

"Cam, don't lie. We all know it is true." She said. I dropped the subject. For now.

"Where is Solomon?" I asked. Everyone who had been here looked down. "Well?" I yelled ..

"Um. Honey." My mom came over to me. "Solomon, um, when he, um heard," This was the most I have ever heard her studder in her life. Something isn't right. " um, that you were taken, he um, went after you. We have had no contact." She said. Great. My godfather, the man who practically raised me was gone. (He raised her cause her father was always out on missions and her mom was to busy at The GA.) What if he wasn't safe? This was all my fought.

I did what I knew I had to do next. I ran.

* * *

A cliffy!! Sorry my chapters are always short. But i write short and sweet better than long and good. They just end up being random stuff later. But I will post soon hopefully. To make them longer I will not post anything else in less it is over a thousand words. Thanks. Review!!


	7. Zach and I

HEY!!! I had this chapter written, but then I lost it and had to start ALL over. So it is way shorter!! Sorry.

* * *

Previously

"Where is Solomon?" I asked. Everyone who had been here looked down. "Well?" I yelled ..

"Um. Honey." My mom came over to me. "Solomon, um, when he, um heard," This was the most I have ever heard her studder in her life. Something isn't right. " um, that you were taken, he um, went after you. We have had no contact." She said. Great. My godfather, the man who practically raised me was gone. (He raised her cause her father was always out on missions and her mom was to busy at The GA.) What if he wasn't safe? This was all my fought.

I did what I knew I had to do next. I ran.

* * *

I ran. "Cammie!!" They all yelled. I was pretty sure none of them would catch me. I am really fast when I want to be. i turned my head to see more space gaining in between me and them. I sighed. Pretty soon they were out of sight. I ran for ten more minutes and when I was sure they weren't close I went behind an old abandoned building and sat down leaning against the wall. I put my head in my hands and started to silently cry. Tears were running down my face. Not even the best spies can hold all this emotion in. I soon could feel the presence of someone beside me and they sat down and rubbed my back. I tensed up. I didn't know who it was. They then noticed who tense I was and decided it would be a good idea to say something. Smart.

"Cam. It's gonna be okay." Zach said. I don't know how he caught up, and I don't really care. I needed someone to be here for me.

I had to let it all out. I cannot believe I said this out loud let alone to another spy. "No Zach. No it's not. Not if Solomon doesn't come home. My whole life will fall apart. Solomon is who I live for. He was the one who raised me because my parents were always to busy. It's not that I don't love my parents, its just I loved being around Solomon. He was the one who supported me no matter what ever I did. He came to all my basketball games, cause I used to play basketball. He never missed one. No matter if the CIA needed him. He could never be strict with me, no matter what I did. We would always end up laughing and he would tickle me and say not to do what ever I did again. He couldn't be mad at me and I couldn't be mad at him. He played with me and I always enjoyed it. He was around when i needed him." I said. I sighed and went deep into thought. I had a flashback.

---FLASHBACK---

"Cam. Your father and I have to go." My mom said. I was sad. They always left. And tomorrow was my birthday. I would be 7 and they were missing it!!

"Awe. Why?" I said. I was disappointed.

"I'm sorry Cam. But you will at least be with Solomon."

"Ok." I said.

My parents left and Solomon came and picked me up in his truck shortly after that. We rode to his house. "So kiddo. What do you want to do?" He asked as we pulled into his driveway.

"Swing!!" I said.

"Alright." He said. He helped me out of the car and took me over to my special swing set he got me. He lifted me into the seat and began to push me.

"I love you Uncle Solomon." i said. Even though he wasn't an Uncle, I still called him that.

"I love you too Cam." He said. He pushed me for another 31 minutes then said it was time to go in. I agreed and as we walked back to his house I thought about how I always wanted a big huge doll house. What? I was a little kid.

When we got there, I walked in and shrieked. I hugged Solomon with a big smile on my face. "Thank you!! Thank you! Thank you!!" I yelled over and over again. There was a big doll house with a cake next to it. Vanilla with chocolate swirls. My favorite.

"Happy Birthday Cam. Now. Cam, you know, I will always be there for you." He said.

FLASHBACK ENDED

When I finally snapped back into reality, I looked at Zach. He was studying me. He sat there probably trying to figure me out. Good luck with that. "I'm going after him." I said.

"Fine. But I'm coming with you." He said. I thought he would say no. That it was to dangerous for a girl. But he didn't and I liked that about him. I couldn't let him come though. It wouldn't be right, or fair.

"No." I said firmly. He just got his parents back, I couldn't do that to him.

"Please. Cam." Ugg.

"Fine. Where are the others?" I asked.

"They went back. They new they couldn't catch you. Your quick on your feat. You know you are beautiful Gallagher Girl." I smiled. He leaned in. He was going to kiss me. He would be my first kiss! Breath Cam, breath. His lips pressed against mine for a second before I pulled away.

"We have to find Solomon." I said. The moment was gone. I wonder for a second. Would Zach and I ever be a thing? I had to leave the thought unanswered though because:

We had work to do.

* * *

Soo??? What do you think. Review.


	8. Webcam

Got another review that said my story sucked. I actually laughed when I read it. Go to reviews and see what it said.

* * *

Story Time

* * *

Cammie POV

Alright. So let me say awkward. I mean, we almost kissed. The girl in me was really happy, but the spy in me knew getting into yet another relationship was oh to well. But, I'm not the best spy for nothing. I hid all of my emotion and made a conversation with Zach, even though talking was the last thing I wanted to do.

I got up. I was soon followed by Zach. We were walking to a wi fi cafe. We were going to hack the COC. "So, what I was thinking is that we find out where Solomon is and go." I said.

"Good idea, except we are going to need a little information before we go." I said.

"Ugg. Fine" I said growing impatient. Solomon could be hurt. Or worse. Killed. And I wouldn't be there to stop it.

Zach deceided to bring up the one conversation I hoped wouldn't have to be brought up on this mission. It could distract me, or it could get me killed . "So, do you ever think we will be together?" He asked. I cannot believe Zachary Goode said that. From what I've heard, and what I've known from being with him, Zach is tough and doesn't share emotions, like me. Maybe that is why he brought it up. I didn't know how to answer that question. I honestly, did not know. Once again the girl and spy thought differently. The spy in me thought, it could be to dangerous for both of us, and the girl in me thought that it would be great, in less it ended with a heartbreak. Which, there is always a chance for. Especially when the 2 people are the top to spies. They could be forcefully removed from each other.

"Um. I don't really know." I said. He smirked. He was going to try to get me to go out with him anyways.

The rest of the walk was quiet. I looked at me feet as we walked. When I looked up, I saw a Panera bread and decided to stop there. Conveniently, Zach had his laptop. I got a chocolate chip bagel and a hot chocolate with 2 big marsh mellows and Zach got a chocolate muffin, cinnamon roll, and a coke. Oh, boys will be boys.

Zach paid and we went to sit in a booth in the corner. There was a man i the center of the room with a black mustache and black hair. There was a women with three kids at another table. There weren't many people. But then again, it was no 7 in the morning.

After checking out the people, I noted my surroundings. Yep, I'm paranoid. You would be to if you lived my life. There was an exit on my left, an air vent 3.7 feet away. Very handy, it may be necessary. I wasn't done until I heard. "Earth to Gallagher Girl." Zach said.

"What?"I asked as I took a nibble off of my muffin. I wasn't that hungry.

"Take a look at this." I bent over to look at the screen. It was a live webcam of COC headquarters. Weird. Who would of thought they had a webcam. I mean, they are spies and they have a webcam open to public. That is just, let me point out, stupid. I mean, it can help people find out where the COC headquarters are and what is going on. I was watching the screen, nothing was happening. Then I saw Joe. He was on and off the monitor in a matter of a second. Zach didn't notice.

"Joe is there!!" I whisper yelled at Zach.

"What?" He asked confused.

"32 seconds ago, in the top right corner, Joe was on the monitor he slipped in the building. Zach went back and watched it.

"Very impressive Gallagher Girl." He said and my heart fluttered. Oh gosh, I was falling for him. Opps. I let my heart get in the way. Heck, oh well. And I found Joe. Today was a goode day. If you get what I mean.

* * *

Ok. So I barely call it a chapter. But I think I will post a part two today or tomorrow.


	9. Boys will be boys, girls will be girls

Sorry it took so long. If you want the excuses please check out WWYDFTOYL?? I said i would do a chapter about what i was going through, but I will actually be writing a new story. So check it out when it comes out!!!

* * *

"Very impressive Gallagher Girl." He said and my heart fluttered. Oh gosh, I was falling for him. Opps. I let my heart get in the way. Heck, oh well. And I found Joe. Today was a goode day. If you get what I mean.

* * *

After my heart had its moment, I got up and we walked out of the Panera. We were headed to California to find Joe. I couldn't lose him. He was the one who raised me. A new hope came when my cell phone rang. It disappeared soon after. The voice on the other end said.

_He is long gone. There is nothing you can do about it. _

I gulped. I was pale white as Zach looked at me with a worried expression. And from what i can tell, he doesn't get worried to often. "whats wrong."

"they say they got him. but I don't know what is true anymore." I sighed. Being a spy has ups and downs and this was definitely one of the downs. But what am I supposed to do? Act like nothing is going on. If only I could. I then realized that I didn't have a super-duper top secret phone for nothing. I whipped it out as we walked down the streets and called Joe. I prayed he would answer before getting caught, or worse.

_"Hello?" Joe asked.._

"Solomon it's Cam."

_"Cam where are you?" _

"Looking for you."

_"Alright Cam I have some business to do and...." _Thats when we heard yelling and kicking. This was not good.

"Zach! This isn't good!!!" I yelled.

"Alright then what are we waiting for." We ran to the nearest airport and then presented our CIA badges. (sometimes being a spy has its ups to getting a private jet) We then got to the plain and the pilot asked "where to."

Zach and I looked back and forth and at the same time said "Florida."

He looked at us and nodded. If you are wondering how we new where to go, well my friend, we traced the call. Thank the lord we know how to do that.

The plain ride was long, or so it felt. The 3 of us never talked. Not once. But I was in thought and it appeared that Zach was too. Thats when I did something totally not me; I leaned over and kissed him. I don't know why I did it but heck did it feel good. His lips were soft and he kissed me back with his hands around my waist and my hands in his hair for 28 seconds before we pulled back and stared into each others eyes. And then of course the idoit 'I am silent the whole time until something good finally happens' pilot had to come over the intercom and say, "we will be landing shortly. Please get ready to descend." and that my friend, is how you ruin a perfectly good (e) moment. If you get what I mean.

So, I am pretty sure I am blushing, but get this. Mr. Goodey to shoes over there, is freakin' smirking! WTF? Guys will be guys; just darn right annoying.

Just then Liz called and I decieded to answer after I made my phone untraceable.

"Cammie what's going on." It was clear that many people were with her. "Is Zach there? Are you safe? Can you hear me? Why did you leave? Have you heard from Solomon? If so, what did he say." Since when did she become such a chatter box? She paused for a breath, and I started to talk.

"Um, I am going to find Solomon. Yes, maybe, yes, to find him, yes, and things aren't going to smooth." I said answering all of her many questions. God, she knows how to worry.

"What!" I could tell she left the big group and that it was just her, bex, and Macey. Which suited me just fine.

" I am going to bloody kill you Cam as soon as I see you!" Bex said. She was probably ticked that I didn't let her come. Opps?

"Are you safe?" Liz asked.

"Possibly." I said and Liz yelled in frustration.

"You could of bloody brought me. Now I have to miss all the action and watch a stupid James Bond movie marathon! You know how I feel about those movies!" Yeah. Bex didn't like James Bond for quote he is a sorry excuse for a spy unquote which is kind of true but still.

"sorry Bex. It can't be that bad."

"Uh huh. We have to watch it and I am not allowed to say one bad thing before during or after the movie. It sucks."

"sorry."

Meanwhile Liz was worring her head off. "Cam come home. Don't get hurt."

"sorry Liz a girls gotta do what a girls gotta do"

Bex and Liz continued talking about there issues. Liz was mad she couldn't hack my phone. I apologized as I laughed. Oh Liz..

Then Macey talked for the first time. "So hows it going with Zach." And girls will be girls.

* * *

I will be posting two new stories soon . Check them out when they arrive.


	10. DRAMA ALERT

**Hey everyone. I am sorry for the waits on the story. But I have a life. And a big fanfiction career. (If u call it one.)**

**Here our some stories you should r&r**

**Stories i am writing and you should check out:  
Get her  
Pranks  
Danger is Everywhere  
What would you do for the one you love?  
I spy some birdkids**

**Stories I am in ****collaboration with:  
Zach is Back**

**Stories I am Betaing:  
Nothing is as it seems  
Breaker  
Every Time **

**All of these stories are good so check them out. **

**_If you need a beta, i would love to be yours too.!!!!_

* * *

**

**Now to the story

* * *

**

**Please read Authors note

* * *

**

Bex and Liz continued talking about there issues. Liz was mad she couldn't hack my phone. I apologized as I laughed. Oh Liz..

Then Macey talked for the first time. "So hows it going with Zach." And girls will be girls.

* * *

Oh Macey. That was probably the most Maceyest thing she could of said.

"Uh... good?" I said but it came out more like a question.

Then the three of them said in unison. "OH. MY. GOD. Spill."

"uh well we kissed." I said. "Twice."

"Oh my god!!! Cammie wow. You kissed Zach!!!! Twice. OH that is BIG!!! Tell us EVERYTHING." Liz said.

"Okay, well after you all chased me, Zach caught up to me and I was crying. He said some stuff and then he kissed me for a second before I pulled back. Then on the airplane, I uh, I don't know, for some reason I leaned over and I kissed him... for 28 seconds!"

"CAMMIE!!! Bloody hell!! You kissed him!! Ya girlfriend!!!" Bex yelled.

"What does it mean?" Liz said.

"It means," Macey stated mater-a-factly. "She likes him... a lot."

"Cam? Is that true?" Liz asked.

"You know how hard it will be if you have a boyfriend." Bex said and I remembered my boyfriend Luke along time ago. Things were great. Until my heart was broken.

Flashback

_We were walking hand in hand. I was, i think, in love. And it was great, and bad at the exact same time. It was great cause I had so much fun, but bad because letting someone into your life when you are a spy, is well, risky. But of course, I never expected Luke. And as we walked and talked, I had so much fun. That was until we were ambushed, but instead of helping me, Luke fought. Against me. And I was taken. And I haven't seen him or talked to him since._

Flashback over

So, if you wondered how I got to be the top spy, that was it. When my heart broke, I learned to keep everything inside me. No emotions came out, and I stayed strong. And I fought everyday to train, to keep myself safe. And my friends. Now, it seems that all that hard work is melting away.

"Cammie? You ok?" Bex asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. And, I know, I shouldn't let another boy back in my life. Things will only end badly." I said.

"Oh Cam. You don't know how bad we feel for you." Macey said. "We know how hard it is for you. Heck its hard for me too." She stated.

"But everything will be fine." Liz said.

"I know. Now I have to go. We are landing soon." I said.

"Bye." They all said at different times.

"Oh, and Cam." Bex said with all seriousness in her voice. "Be careful."

"I will try." I said.

I went back and sat by Zach. He looked at me questionably considering the fact I was on the phone for 34 minutes and 23 seconds. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing." He said. I laid my head on his shoulder and he put his arm around me. I know, I shouldn't go into another relationship, I mean I am barely over Luke, but it felt right. And as a spy, you have to trust your instincts.

"So. Cammie." Zach said.

"So Zach." I said back.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" Zach asked.

I thought about it. Did I? Did I really?

The girl in me thought: Heck yes, he makes me feel great!!! I love being with him and damn, is he sexy or what!! You would be stupid to not go out with him.

But then there is the spy in me. And she said, no no no no no no no no. It will only end in one of you getting hurt. And you can't handle it. Again.

Then there is the broken hearts voice: Do you really want to go through this again? But, if you go through it again, your heart could break. Again. Or, you two could be happy and you could be the perfect spy couple. Or end up as worst enemies.

So as I thought I decided that I would risk it. "Yep." I said.

He smiled and said."Good." And he leaned in and kissed me. I ran my hand through his hair as we kissed. He held me around the waist. I moaned a little and I could feel him smirking against my lips at this. We continued to kiss and he held me tight. Pretty soon I was laying on top of him and we were kissing very passionately. Then because this all to perfect moment had to be ruined. The pilot said. "We are getting ready to land." And I thought total de-ja-vu you freaking annoying pilot.

As we descended down we both sat back up and he wrapped his arm back around me. I tilted my head onto his shoulder. We probably looked like the happiest people on the face of the earth cuddled together. But not the most dangerous. Even though we so totally are.

As we sat I got yet again, another phone call. Which for me, well sucked cause it meant that I had to get out of Zachs arms and get up to answer it. I went to the back of the plane and answered. "Hello?" I asked.

"Hey. Cam it's me." Solomon said. "I'm fine, and guess who is with me." He asked.

"Wait you are fine?" I said. "Off COC property and everything?" I asked.

Yep. Now guess." I thought.

"no idea." I said.

"Your never going to believe me." He said. It couldn't be that weird I thought.

"Hit me." I said.

"Luke." He said.

"What?!!!" I yelled. Zach turned around to look at me and I thought opps. He looked at me questionably but I shrugged it off and returned to a whisper. "Solomon, why? You know what happened. You have to get away from him." I said. "Now."

"Cam. Wait listen. Luke isn't bad." He said. " I never told you. He was our undercover COC spy. And he was the one who saved you from dying. And he misses you. And wants to get back together. A lot. He misses you Cam, and I know you miss him too." Solomon said.

* * *

A cliffy!!! What do you think? Please review and make my day!


	11. AUTHORS NOTE IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!

PLEASE READ!! ITS IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!!!!

Ok. So, this story i am afraid, is not how I wanted it to be. I think I am going to try again writing kind of the same thing but it has been called to my attention (with all niceness and I respect that) that Cammie is just TOO good. Like not flinching to a gunshot. And stuff like that.

I was thinking of starting it over. What do you think???? Review or PM me. IF you would like me to continue, tell me and i will think about it.  
It would be kind of the same twist. Cammie would be the mysterious one. And Zach would try to figure her out. Luke would be in it too. So tell me what you think.

**Please, all readers REVIEW or PM me on this cause this controls if this story will be deleted or not. **

**The options. **

**1. I could continue this. **

**2. I could stop and try again and make a story TONS better. **

3. I could write both, but the other would be better,

Do me a favor and let me know.

BTW, I have an important poll on my profile so please go vote.


	12. LAST Authors note i hope so read please!

Alright. So I know what you are thinking!!!! No more authors notes!!! But, I felt it was my job to tell you what is going to happen with my writing. I am going to continue this story, because I couldn't stop writing this story because some of you actually like it! It would make me feel so bad!!!! And I know what it's like to have a story you like discontinued!!!! And I didn't want anyone to go through that!!! I also will be starting over, with a story plot similar to this, called something like mysterious or something. It will have kinda the same plot, LUKE, and many other things. It will tell why Cammie doesn't like Luke, why she is mysterious, and etc.

Tell me what you think!! Are you happy I am writing both stories?? I SHOULD be updating ALL my stories today, and then adding two more!! I know I shouldn't have this many stories at one time, but I have so many ideas for Gallagher Girls! Thank you and let me know.

-Bex


	13. Awkward

Here is the long awaited actual chapter!! Sorry for all the authors notes but I needed to know that. If you want to read the improved story, and trust me it is, it is called **MYSTERIOUS. **Enjoy!!! (Happy easter, this is my present to you.:) ) I made it long and over one thousand five hundred words and it is full of emotion.

* * *

"Cam. Wait listen. Luke isn't bad." He said. " I never told you. He was our undercover COC spy. And he was the one who saved you from dying. And he misses you. And wants to get back together. A lot. He misses you Cam, and I know you miss him too." Solomon said.

* * *

Huh. Well isn't that just great! "Don't you dare bring him here near me." I said sharply. I mean, of all the times Luke chooses to show back up in my life he chose to show up when I JUST GOT A BOYFRIEND! It is not fair to me! My heart aches for a while, I meet a sweet guy and we start to go out then I have to see my past love who I may or may not be over! This is not going to end well.

"Why? You haven't been the same since he left Cam. As your fathers best friend, I want you to be happy. And I think Luke will make you happy again. Please let me bring him to see you. He has been bugging me about this all day and I can't stand it anymore. He misses you Cam. A lot." He said.

"Ug. No." I said frustrated. I did not want to see Luke again. The last time I saw him was when he threw me in the back of the van and that was not a happy memory for me. I did not want to bring that back again.

"Cam meet us at my house." Mr. Solomon begged me. How could I say no now? Solomon never begd.

I sighed in defeat. Luke won this time. "K."

He hung up and i held the phone awkwardly in front of me before pushing the button and dropping the phone into my pocket. . I told the pilot to drop us off at the school, that way we could get to Solomon's house easier. "What's going on?" Zach asked me innocently.

"Uh. Um." I bit my lip. I had no idea how he would react and I didn't really want to find out. I thought about it for a while, but he interrupted my thoughts.

"Cam tell me the truth." Zach said so sweetly. How could I not tell him now?

"We are going to Solomon's safe house and meeting him and my ex-boyfriend who wants to get back together with me that saved my life and was the CIAs undercover COC agent. It is gonna be like so much fun!" I said sarcastically. He nodded in understanding and was totally not jealous. See, this is why you have to love him. He is so calm, and will not care as long as I am happy, it is so sweet. He doesn't care that Luke is my ex, but he will be nice anyways. Huh. He is so sweet.

Zach POV (This is a treat, and it is funny cause of how Cammie said Zach was feeling.)

What the hell! I pretended to nod in understanding, but how could I? We were going to go see the guy that Cam used to date! And he wants to get with her again! This does not what I wanted!! It sucks. I feel bad for lying to Cammie. She thinks I am totally fine with this, but I had to keep calm for Cammie and hide my emotions because she was not. She was nervous and was kind of relieved when she (thought) i understood and didn't care. And let me point out, I SO CARE! But I can't tell her cause Zach Goode never gets jealous (or never admits to jealousy because all guys get jealous, but some are just way to stuck up and self centered to suck it up and hide in there emotions..)

"Everything will be fine. I will always be here for you if you need anything." I said sweetly to Cammie when the silence started to get just a wee to awkward.

"Yeah, thanks." She said back as I snaked my arm around her waist. She leaned her head into the crick of my neck and I but my head on hers after smelling her hair. We sat there peacefully for a while as the plane landed and pretty soon we got in a car and were headed to hell with Cam's ex as I like to put it. But at least I was with Cam.

Cam was driving and soon we were at Solomon's house and pulling into a rocky driveway. Solomon walked out of the door followed by a tall boy my age with light brown hair and brown eyes and he was smiling and laughing. I would be lying, (and no I am not gay, considering the fact that I have a girlfriend), if I said he was unattractive. He would be one of those people that girls would call a greek goddess. When he saw Cammie his smile became larger. It was a real genuine smile, and I had a feeling Cam loved it. I would have to try it sometime. Then he saw me and it faded just as quickly. What, I am not goode to see?

The car pulled to a slow stop as the tires screeched and as the car stopped I got out and walked to Cam's door and opened it for her and helped her out. She didn't really need help, but I needed to show Luke that Cammie and I were a thing. "Hello Miss Morgan, Mr. Goode." Solomon said.

"Hello Mr. Solomon, you must be Luke." I said turning the attention to him and shaking his hand. He shook my hand and turned to Cammie.

Luke looked Cammie over and saw my arm around her waist and wasn't to thrilled. But then he said, "Its good to see you Cam." She nodded and it was obvious she didn't want to be here, but she did not want to see Luke.

"I'm going to go call my mom." Cam said. She went inside and left me, Solomon, and Luke alone. It was awkward. "So." Luke said after a while of complete silence. "Are you and Cammie a thing?" Solomon looked up at this, probably wanting to know the answer.

"Yeah." Was all I said. Luke seemed devastated by my answer, and I had a really bad urge to smirk. So I did. He glared at me and Solomon laughed and it was oh-so-awkward as we all stood outside waiting for Cammie.

CAMMIE POV

I walked inside the creaking screen porch door. I had a feeling it was awkward outside but I didn't really care. I dialed my moms number and but the phone to my ear and waited, and waited. Still waiting. No one picked up so I called Bex.

"Cam." Bex said urgently.

"Yeah, Bex whats going on?" I asked.

"Uh, Cam I don't know how to tell you but we are in the middle of a code black and they are waiting for you and have your mom held hostage." Bex said fearfully. "So don't come." I was devastated. My mom may die, because of me. That would be just wrong and I would not be able to stand it.

"Bex I am coming. They want me and not ya'll so I have to come." I said like it was a duh thing. How could I not? She tried to abject but I cut her off by hanging up the phone which probably pissed her off. Oh well, I will deal with that later. I ran back out the screen door and when the three boys saw me they were all very, very, relieved. I had a feeling it was awkward while I was gone and from how they appeared in body language, I was now sure of it. But they think it is over now that I am back. Oh well, sucks for them, and it is not my problem. I ran straight to the car and jumped in and sped off leaving them all in shock, and moody for now they were stuck together.

It would have been funny, if my mom and sisters were not in trouble at the time.

* * *

Hehe there. Guess what? This story is almost over!!


	14. Lockdown

It would have been funny, if my mom and sisters were not in trouble at the time.

* * *

ZACH POV

Great!!! Cammie just ditched us and now I am stuck with her ex and her godfather. Oh so fun. She will pay.

But the thing was, she looked frantic, and it wasn't good. I got out my phone. "Zach, what are you doing?" Solomon asked.

"If you will excuse me sir, I need to make a call." I said. I didn't wait for his answer. I walked into his house and called Grant. He picked up on the first ring. "Hey dude. Do you know what is up with Cammie?" I asked.

"You don't know? Where are you?" He asked.

"At Solomon's house. I am stuck with Joe, and Cammie's ex. She ditched us." I said.

"Dude. We are having a lock down here. Guys are here and are holding Cammie's mom prisoner until she shows. They want her. Bad. And Bex told her and she is coming to save her mom. She is running straight to danger. They have a trap." Crap. Cammie was going to danger to save her mom.

"Ok. I will be there soon?" I said.

"How do you plan on getting in?" He asked me. "Like i said, we are in lockdown." I had no idea.

"I'll find a way." I said. "Oh, and Grant. Please keep Cammie safe." I pleaded.

"Got it dude. I will do everything in my power to make sure she is fine." I smiled. Grant may not be smart, but I feel safe leaving my girlfriend in his hands. He will protect her to the best of his ability.

"Thanks man." I said. "Bye. And keep everyone safe." I said.

"Sure thing. Bye." We hung up and I ran out of Solomon's house ready for what was going to come at me. I was going to protect my gallagher girl. No one will touch her, or they will die.

* * *

it is so short, i know. but i have been really busy and i probably wouldn't have updated for like another week. So yeah, please review, and i will give you another chapter. Sorry for the shortness, i will try to make the next chapter long, and with my ideas for it, it should be!!! BUT IT HAD ZAMMIE!!! WELL, KINDA SO YEAH!!!


	15. AN SO SORRY!

**SORRY ABOUT THE AUTHORS NOTE!!! BUT IT IS NECESSARY!!!**

**_I wanted to tell you that i will be unable to update any of my stories for a while b/c of the following:_**

My internet is down, so i am writing this at my neighbors. It won't be back for a while b/c the cord was cut.

My friend is staying with me for a week.

School. *enough said*

projects

just plain old lazieness.

I have a life.

SO! WITH THAt SAID:

**_I AM REALLY SORRY I CANNOT UPDATE FOR A WHILE. I WILL TRY TO UPDATE ASAP BUT THAT COULD BE TODAY OR SOMETIME NEXT WEEK. SO SORRY!!!_**

**_BEX_**


	16. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE, PLEASE READ!

**HEY YOU GUYS! I AM REALLY SAD CAUSE I MADE A FORUM AND ONLY 2 PEOPLE HAVE GONE TO SEE IT :( **

**So, I have a proposition. If you want me to ****UPDATE **tonight, then I want at least 5 subscribers tonight. Please? It would make my day and it will be an awesome forum if i can get some people to join. Wat do u say?

If not, I will try to update Tommorro! So don't feel like i am trying to be a jerk.

PLEASE DO? ~cause u love me?

haha thanks I will update asap love ya!

~Bex

~Becca


	17. MY BEST CHAPTER FOR THIS STORY I THINK!

"Got it dude. I will do everything in my power to make sure she is fine." I smiled. Grant may not be smart, but I feel safe leaving my girlfriend in his hands. He will protect her to the best of his ability.

"Thanks man." I said. "Bye. And keep everyone safe." I said.

"Sure thing. Bye." We hung up and I ran out of Solomon's house ready for what was going to come at me. I was going to protect my gallagher girl. No one will touch her, or they will die.

* * *

Zach POV

The door to Solomon's safe house opened as I ran out. "Zach!" He yelled, "Whats going on?" I continued running.

"SorrY Mr. SOlomon I don't exactly have the time to sit and chat at the moment."I had to get to that school, my girlfriend and her moms life was depending on it. I wanted to be mad at Cammie for doing something so stupid and reckless, but I couldn't be.

Because I was doing the same thing. We were both going to save a loved one. (and trying to save the rest of the school too) I knew she couldn't just stand and watch while they got hurt. She was like me like that. If our team was going to die, we were going to go down with them. I approached the school and picked up the pace. That's when I started thinking.

How the hell am I going to get into the school? I mean, if Cammie can do it, I can? Right? I hope so.

I climbed over the wall after I thought out a plan. I had remembered that when she had snuck out to see Jimmy she had gone out of the West Corridor so i headed there. You may be wondering how I happen to know that? Well, what would be the fun of me revealing my secrets? Exactly.

I looked around for any guards hoping to stay undetected. Course, I mean I have and still am, but you never know when you can get found. I finally reached the west corridor and saw a rock. I didn't know what was on the otherside, but that didn't matter right now. The only thing that mattered was that Cammie could be in there.

I pulled the rock ever so slightly and it opened to reveal a passage. I stepped in and it closed behind me. I was on my own. The corridor I was in was pitch black, no lights for anything. I followed the path until I found the door. I was about to open it when I heard voices.

"Wait? What?" A guy with a deep voice asked. I froze. "What do you mean you lost the girl?" He asked. THey were talking about Cammie. I listened closely.

"Sir, our guards had Cameron when she escaped. Then she went to find her mother. Now her and her mother our missing." I smiled at that. That's my gallagher girl.

I tried to think of my next step, but they kept talking. So, I really had to listen. "How are we going to get her back sir?" Asked the one who was no doubt younger.

"Her little boyfriend of course." I could just feel him smiling and rubbing his hands together. "FIND HIM." He yelled.

That's when I revealed myself out of the passageway. The younger guy had already gone to find me. He was doing a bad job. "Looking for me?" I asked. He was alone.

He smiled greedily at me. Creepy. "Ah another Goode. I'm sure your parents would love to see you." That shocked me.

"You, you know where they are? Are they alive?"

"Of course they are. If you come with me then, you can see them." I knew it could be a trick. Heck, I knew it probably was a trick. But something made me want to go bad. I stepped a step closer to him. His eyes widened.

"Zach no!" I turned to see Cammie, Solomon, Luke, Grant, Bex, , Macey, Jonas, and Liz. On the other side there was now some guards from the COC. Solomon was holding a crying Cammie back, and it made me sad to see her that way.

She finally broke free of his grasp and then she ran to me. She clung to my arm. "Don't listen to him!" She begged me. "We can find them, together." She looked at me.

I started to sweat. I was nervous. "No." I told the other dude. His face was twitching madly. Cammie on the other hand, was smiling like there was no tomorrow. Then again, maybe there wasn't.

"Kill them." He said teeth clenched. We all got in fighting stances. I pushed Cammie behind me and she gave me the look 'i can take care of myself.' So I let her come to my side. My roomates and Cams came and stood in our line. Well except Jonas and Liz, but we didn't want them to have to fight unless they had to. Then Luke came and stood between Cammie and Macey making me instantly jealous. Not the time Zach, not the time.

Solomon and Rachel hastily came and got in our line right as the COC started fighting. I instantly felt a blow in my rib case but i turned around and roundhouse kicked that guy. He fell down but then tripped me. I tackled him and punched him over and over again. Then I slapped a napitine patch on him, and he was done.

I quickly surveyed the fight. There were about 20 more Circle of Caven people, and we were all doing well. I threw Jonas a pack of napitine patches seeing as they were about to be circled. Cam was doing fine, thank god. Then she was kicked in the stomach and she fell the guy was about to kick her again. But I tackled him and punched him over and over again. "No." Punch. "Body." Punch. "Hurts." Punch. "My." Punch. "Girlfriend." I sneered. He was out cold.

I continued fighting and eventually they were all down. Jonas and Liz had knocked 9 out with napitine patches and then we had taken care of the rest.

I looked at Cammie instantly. She was fine. I walked over to her and sat down. She didn't look at me. "They're never going to stop." She said with a sad look in her eyes.

"Yes they are." I reassured her. "We just have to take them out first." I said calmly. She looked at me and smiled. I hugged her. She hugged me back tightly.

I looked at all our friends. Bex and Grant were fine and comparing new battle scares. I rolled my eyes. Liz and Jonas were highfiving for taking out that many COC people. And Macey and Luke were talking. I looked at Cammie again. I knew that she secretly wasn't mad at Luke and wanted him to be happy. She stood up and asked to speak to Macey privately. They went to the corner of the room. Cam told Macey something and Macey smiled. Then they both sat down.

Macey sat down with Luke and hugged him. He gave her a quick peck on the cheek. I smiled. That was fair. McHenry deserved to be happy, afterall, too.

Now that we were all safe. I had a new mission. Find my parents.

* * *

Toda! a new chapter. Review and let me know whatcha think! I think i did a better job than planned so yay!


	18. Let's find them!

Now that we were all safe. I had a new mission. Find my parents.

* * *

Zach POV

We all stood there for a while. Rachel called the CIA and they came and picked up the agents. I just stood there. My parents were out there somewhere. They were alive. I could feel Cams eyes on me. She looked at me worriedly before coming to hug me. I held her tightly, never wanting this moment to end.

"Zach." She whispered. "We'll find them. I promise."

I nodded and she slipped out of my grasp and walked back with her roommates to there dorm. My eyes didn't leave her until the girls had turned the coridor and were out of sight.

"Hey Man. You okay?" Grant asked me with a pat on the back.

"Yeah." I said. "There out there somewhere."

"We'll find them." Grant said sincerely.

I nodded. I was surrounded by the best group of spies I know. How could we not?

Cammie POV

We headed back to our suite. "So Cam, what's the plan?" Macey asked. I was confused. How did they know I was thinking about going to go find the Goodes?

I would pounder that question later. "Were going to find the Goodes. And I know exactly how." I said with a sigh.

This was one of the most risky plans I had ever come up with. One that I'm sure someone will at least get hurt, if were lucky no one will be killed. But what else will we do. "Go on." Liz urged me. I didn't want to tell them. I knew that they would most defiantly not agree.

"Okay well i was thinking that maybeyallcouldsendme ." I said before I was cut off.

"Breath Cam. Slow down." Bex said.

"Okay well maybe I could get caught but have every kind of tracker on me so y'all could find me and then maybe it would lead me to there base and maybe we could find the Goodes, and maybe my dad too. And any other agents." I finished with an after thought.

"No."

"No."

"and No." they said.

"Well. Let's see you come up with a better plan." I said.

Bex looked at me. "Come on Cam. Be reasonable. We have a genius here who can hack anything." She pointed to Liz. "A model who can sweet talk someone into doing everything." Macey. "A british girl who can pass as lost." Herself. "And a chameleon. What can't we do? We're a team. T E A M" She said. She was right. We were probably at a better start than my plan.

"Okay. Your right." I was snapped right back into spy mode. "Macey, go pack clothes for three weeks for all of us. Bex go get the spy supplies. Lots of it. Everything you can think of. Liz please go tell my mom and Solomon and the boys what's going on and tell them to pack there clothes." I said. "Meet up here with everyone in T minus 72 minutes." They all walked out, except for Macey since she was packing here.

I walked out too and went to the normal schools "prop room" doubling as our spies disguise room. I pulled out two giant suitcases off the shelf and stuffed them with makeup, fake moles, colored contacts, and stuff of the sort. To make you look different. Then I grabbed one more suitcases and pulled the three down to the kitchen very retard-idly. I grabbed all kinds of food and snacks in case we got hungry (This was mostly for Bex and Grant) and then I rolled my three stuffed suitcases up to the elevator to get to the third floor. When the doors opened I got inside. Then I hit the button three and was on my way up.

I got out of the elevator and then I headed to my room. Inside I found Macey with all our stuff packed up. We still had 5 minutes. Then Liz and Jonas. Then Macey and Luke. And Solomon and my Mom. And Grant and Bex. It had been 72 minutes exact. No one said anything.

I took a deep breath. "Where's Zach?"


End file.
